The instant invention relates to polymers that resist dissolution in organic solvents, are vasodilators, and are tunable explosives. These polymers also form solvent resistant coatings and solvent resistant fibers as well as bonding materials.
Polymers that resist dissolution in organic solvents have important applications such as solvent resistant coatings for objects. Fluorinated polymers (such as TEFLON® and KYNAR® brand polymers) are resistant to organic solvents but tend to have a number of undesirable properties such as relatively poor adhesion to surfaces such as glass surfaces.